


Goodbye Beanie

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: we never got to say our Goodbye to Steph G.This is a short scene, taking place on her last weekend in Arcadia Bay, before moving and going off to College.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Goodbye Beanie

"Heeey, there they are! The lost girls... where have you two been? We were hanging at the skater park all weekend and you two just didn't show up."  
  
And they were also late, as always but at least they were here. Steph created some space on the ping-pong table, by scooting aside. Two of her friends waved at Chloe and Rachel quickly approaching, Justin, Trevor and a couple of their buddies were still boarding, not really paying attention.

"Hi guys, sorry, we're a little late." Rachel hugged Steph and the others. "Eugene, I love your bag giiirl." Said guy seemed pleased, unlike Chloe, who barely fit on the table with so many butts taking up space. She ended half-ass on Rachel's lap, half-ass down, which was half-ass-okay, she guessed.

"What were you guys up to?" asked one of the girls next to Steph, who's name Chloe had forgotten the moment she heard it for the first time.

"I studied a lot", said Rachel and tucked her hair behind her ear, showing off her blue feather ear ring. "Work", said Chloe at the same time.

Nodding from Eugene and the lost-name-coalition, not Steph though. She eyed Chloe, then Rachel very suspiciously.

"Mhmmm..."

"So... you two haven't seen each other all weekend, because one of you was a work slave and the other was studying, on the first weekend... of school's out, summer break?"

"Uhm..."

"And now is the first time you two get to hang and you are here... with us?"

Chloe grinned. Did they just get busted?   
"I swear it on my beanie."

"You're not wearing one... swear it on _my_ beanie."

"Well", intervened Rachel, "we didn't say, we didn't see each other... it was just, well..."

"'Work'", said Steph knowingly, putting the word in quotes. "And 'studying' of course."

With that, Steph brushed Rachel's hair off her left shoulder, revealing what was carefully hidden underneath it before.

"Oooh! Three different shades!", squeaked Eugene, pointing at Rachel's neck. "You nasty!"

Rachel blushed, but tried to hide it behind a genuine laugh. Steph gave her a thumbs up. "I see, what Chloe's been working on..."

"Yeah, she's naughty", one of the other nameless girls remarked and leaned over. "And Rachel, hope your studies payed off girl, Chloe what do you give her?"

Chloe shrugged. Then, with a wink at Rachel she answered, "She's a straight A student." Chloe put an arm around her, that kind of made Steph's arm, that surely was just coincedentally still touching Rachel's hair, fall back down.

"She always has been."

Everyone laughed and giggled, not Steph though.  
  
She got up, to get herself a soda and smiled. There was a time, she thought, no, she was almost certain, she would stand a chance with Rachel, she would have asked her out, maybe they'd be dating now, but that meant, she would have to use these last moments now to break up with her, say a long and heartfelt goodbye or try long-distance and really mean it, whatever College may bring.

But Rachel was about to turn sixteen and Steph would miss it, as she would miss her, but looking at Chloe, Steph knew, her work here was done.

They were happy. She was happy.

  
And with a look back at the whole group she joked "Or maybe not so straight."


End file.
